


Imagine Sam and Dean telling you to shake it off

by winchesters_favorite_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_favorite_girl/pseuds/winchesters_favorite_girl





	Imagine Sam and Dean telling you to shake it off

You let out a loud groan and flopped back on your bed. For the last few hours you had gone back and forth with people online and you just couldn’t handle it anymore. You had made a funny comment on something and as usual, people on the internet took it too seriously. As a result they were now personally attacking you and you didn’t want to deal with it. Charlie had tried to get you to step away from the laptop an hour ago but gave up when you refused. She had left the room to hangout with your brothers when you declared you were determined to win.

Sam, Dean, and Charlie all heard your groan coming from your room. Sam and Dean gave each other confused looks but Charlie let out a large sigh.

“You know what’s going on with that?” Dean asked while taking a pull from his beer.

“Yeah,” Charlie sighed out, “Just some internet trolls messing with your sister.”

“What do you mean ‘messing’?” Sam questioned.

“What’s an internet troll?” Dean asked at the same time.

Charlie gave an amused scoff before answering your brothers, “An internet troll is someone who essentially tries to stir up drama and emotions online. Sometimes they’ll personally attack a person, which is what they’re kinda doing to Y/N right now. They’re kinda stealing her thunder on something really cool. It’s okay though, I’ve spent the last hour linking my computer to theirs and I’m about to send them a lovely computer virus.” She said with a smirk.

Both brothers let out laugh at Charlie, it was at this moment that you entered the library.

“What’s up guys?” You asked with a sad smile.

“Just watching Charlie work her magic, what about you kiddo?” Dean questioned.

“Not much,” You replied with a shrug of your shoulders, “Just letting people take away something that should make me happy. The usual.” You sadly said while plopping yourself down in a chair.

“Yeah, we heard there were some people being dicks, I’m sorry Y/N.” Sam replied. You returned his words with a smile that didn’t quite reach your eyes.

“You know what you gotta do Y/N?” Dean said while standing up and walking next to Sam, pulling him up, forcing him to stand next to him. He gave Sam a ‘follow my lead’ look before turning back to you.

“No...What do I have to do Dean?” You asked him with a confused face while looking between him, Charlie, and Sam.

“You just gotta shake it off.” He said while starting to do a little dance. You and Charlie burst out laughing. “Well Sam, you gonna help me show Y/N how to shake it off?”

Sam shook his head but had a large smile on his face as he also began to dance with Dean. Not much afterwards Charlie stood and began dancing like a fool. It wasn’t long until both your brothers grabbed one of your hands and pulled you up to dance with them.

People might try to bring you down, but as long as you have your goofy family you knew no one could keep you down for long.


End file.
